PartyHolic: Part 1
|- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="3" style="background:lightsteelblue;"|Singles from PartyHolic: Part 1 |- style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; line-height:11px;" | colspan="3"| #"Jump Up!" Released: 2 May 2014 |} PartyHolic: Part 1 is the eighth studio album by new zealand entertainer Darren Ross, to be released on 30 June 2014 by MightyBeatZ Music. It is the first part of the PartyHolic ''series, which consists of three mini-albums. Darren has decided to turn the album into a trilogy of party albums. The album is supported by the current lead single "Jump Up!" which was released on 2 May 2014. The album was officially released with 3 new tracks on November 28, 2014. Background January 2014, Whilest Darren travelling in Malaysia, He confirmed on Twitter he has plans to release the biggest Party album of the year. During the time there he revealed the album titled to fans on Twitter. The release of ''PartyHolic: Part 1 was announced on 16 April 2014, alongside the cover art. Darren said "He doesn't want fans to wait months for new material but instead to release songs in seperate mini album's will benefit fans with new material for meantime while the next part is getting made". Darren also explained "He doesn't want to be quiet or take a long break and he just want's to keep releasing new music for the fans enjoyment". Production Darren began working on the album in August 2013 in Phuket with producers The MightyBeatZ and new producer ForPlay, who also acts as the executive producer of the album Darren explained the meaning for the album on Twitter, Darren talked about the main lyrical theme of the album: "The whole album is about Partying, but I think it's interesting to put that idea in a club where a lot of people are crammed into a small room." He particularly wrote the song "Head" with that in mind, and continued, "I've been travelling for the last and spent a lot of time in night clubs and bars just watching people, and it became impossible to not use that lyric—"Give Me Head"—because it's such a word to go inside your head." Darren also told that PartyHolic: Part 1 is also "a record about the dancefloor", and elaborated: "It's a really important place for my generation. I'm 47 years old and i think i'm young again. I experience something bigger than other people my age". Darren also said the songs "Fetish", "Head", "Orgasm", "Flick" are the dirty club anthems with dirty language it's a banger for the clubs. Release and promotion PartyHolic World Tour (2014) October 10, 2014, Darren announced the first seven dates of the world tour which will be in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Singles "Jump Up!" was released the lead single from PartyHolic: Part 1 on May 2, 2014. The song peaked number one on ChartBurst before release date. Promotional Singles "Head" was released on digital platforms only as promotional single on March 5, 2014. Song Information and Lyrical Content *Fetish *Head *Flick *Move *Orgasm *Jump Up! Tracklist 'Official Version' 'PartyHolic: Part 1 - EP' Charts Release History